


The Right Call

by TheScholarlyStrumpet (equipoise)



Series: Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompt-a-thon [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Rumbelle - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equipoise/pseuds/TheScholarlyStrumpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Belle gets a phone call from her boyfriend & asks her lover Mr. Gold to stop what he's doing while she takes the call but Gold says he's not done with her yet. Belle is faced with a decision to either hold in her cries of pleasure or fibbing to her boyfriend that she's thinking about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Call

She was absolutely breaking up with Garett. It no longer mattered that her father adored him or that he was the first man who had ever seemed to take an interest in her. He was boorish, unfaithful, and completely disrespectful of everything she wanted in life.

And he had _never_ made her scream like Mr. Gold could.

As soon as she could make her legs work again, Belle was going to go to the march down to the garage and tell Garrett that they were through. They were due to have lunch with her father, today, but she figured she’d rather end things before having to sit through that.  

She stretched contentedly in the maroon, satin sheets. Yes, that was the plan.

She and Mr. Gold had been dancing around one another for months. Belle had stopped by the Pawn shop one day on a whim and found a collection of rare first edition books. She’d lost track of time, staring longingly at their pages. Gold had surprised her by striking up a conversation. Before long, they were talking like old friends. Every couple of days, she stopped by to chat. Eventually, they fell into a pattern of taking their tea together. 

Their fingers would brush as she passed the cream. His eyes would linger just a little too long on hers, her cheeks growing flushed. She had been engaged to be engaged to Garrett for so long, she had forgotten what it was like to find a man desirable. But she soon realized that desire was exactly what she was feeling.

Earlier that day, Gold had invited her over to his house to help him sort through a new shipment of rare books. It had been a flimsy excuse, but she was too far gone to care. They had barely made it three books into the crate before she was sitting on the table, legs wrapped around his hips, as his kisses stole her breath away.

The man himself now appeared in the doorway with two cups of steaming liquid, a luxurious looking robe wrapped around his lithe form.  

Belle smiled and pulled herself up to sitting. “I had no idea you were such a gentleman, Mr. Gold.”

“I’m a man of many layers.” He grinned and crossed to the bed. “Thought you might appreciate a little pick-me-up.”

“After you wore me out? Gladly.” She accepted the cup with a grateful nod.

“Hmm,” he purred, “I hope you’re not entirely worn out…” He sat beside her, cradling her head with one hand and kissing her firmly. Her tongue darted out, tasting the tea on his lips. He growled his approval and set his cup down on the bedside table. He plucked the cup from her hands and set it beside his. “Because I’m not done with you, yet…”

Belle chuckled, letting him ease her back down into the nest of pillows. His robe came apart easily and she shoved it away, eager to feel him skin to skin once more. He trailed open mouthed kisses down her neck, flicking the tip of his tongue into the hollow at the base. She bit her lip and tilted her head to grant him better access. After lavishing her neck and chest with attention, he nibbled lightly across her ribs, fluttering kisses over her stomach to her pudenda.

Belle lolled against the pillows as he settled between her legs.

When suddenly, her phone was ringing.

 “Oh shit! What time is it?”

Gold quirked an eyebrow. “Haven’t really been looking at a clock, love.”

Reluctantly, Belle pushed him away and slid off the bed. She grabbed for the cardigan that had ended up on the floor earlier in the day. Pulling her buzzing phone from the pocket, she could see it was Garrett calling. She was late for lunch, by over an hour.

She gestured apologetically to Gold. “I am so sorry… I have to take this or they’ll be so worried…”

Gold’s face was unreadable but he shrugged.

She perched on the side of the bed, clutching the cardigan in one hand, and answered the phone. “Garrett?”

“Jesus Belle, where the hell are you? We been here like an hour already. Your dad is pissed.”

As she searched her mind for an acceptable excuse (she couldn’t exactly lie about traffic in a town as small as Storybrooke) she felt Gold move in closer. His legs appeared on either side of hers, hands smoothing down her forearms.

“Um…” Belle stalled. Gold brushed her hair from her neck, his lips finding purchase on the sensitive skin beneath. She covered the phone with one hand and whispered over her shoulder. “Stop that!”

Gold shifted so that his mouth was right below her ear. “Make me.”

His breath made her shiver, her nipples stiffening. Garett was calling Belle’s name repeatedly on the phone and she brought it back to the other ear. “Yeah, yeah I’m here. Sorry. I saw… um there was a… cat… in a tree.”

Gold’s questing hands made their way to her breasts, cupping, squeezing and rolling the tips between his fingers.

“What?” Garrett asked over the phone.

Swallowing a whimper as Gold moved one hand lower on her belly, Belle went on with her tall tale. “Yeah, um I saw a cat stuck in a tree and I thought I could help rescue it but then my clothes were ruined so I had to go home and change…”

Garrett scoffed. “Why didn’t you just call the sheriff or the fire department?”

“It was… it was a low branch… and I thought I could…” her voice trailed off as she became too distracted to keep talking.

Gold stroked the curls at the apex of her thighs and Belle’s legs parted instinctively. This was so utterly wrong; she never did things like this! But she had never met anyone who made her want to, either.

Gold dipped two fingers down to her damp folds, spreading the moisture to her clit. She bit her lip to keep from moaning and realized Garrett was still talking.

“Garrett… I have to go. I’m not coming to lunch,” she panted. Gold’s fingertips were still circling her needy little nub, her hips shunting toward his touch. His other hand continued to fondle her breasts.

She was getting so close and oh good God was this wrong!

The hand holding her phone fell away, resting on one knee. Garrett was getting angry, saying the usual things about her having her head in the clouds. Saying she was selfish and ungrateful. And for once, maybe that was true… She just couldn’t bring herself to care with Gold pushing her higher and higher up that peak.

She broke, muffling a cry in the hand still clutching her sweater.

“Belle? Belle? Are you even listening to me?” Garrett’s grating tones broke through the haze

Panting, she brought the phone back up to her ear again. “Fuck off, Garrett. We’re through.”

“What?” he exclaimed. "You can't just do that!" 

"I can and I have," she spat, feeling dirty and wild and freer than she'd ever been. Everything she had been holding back for months came spilling out. "You've never been kind to me, not since the day you thought you'd won me over. I tried to make it work because it's what my father wants. But it's not what I want. You've never been what I want. Only I was never really sure until today. You treat me like a disobedient child, not a girlfriend. I'm sick of it. We. Are. Over. Finished. Done. Never call me again.” She hung up the phone and turned to face Mr. Gold.

They stared at one another, co-conspirators of a kind.

“I can’t believe you did that,” she finally broke the silence, half grinning. 

He blinked incredulously at her. “I can’t believe you did _that_.” He gestured at the phone.

Her lips pressed into a thin line. “It was long, long overdue. Believe me.”

“I do.”

Her eyes searched his, suddenly feeling a little uncertain. “I'm really not ready to face the mess I probably just created... Can I stay a while longer?”

He pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head. “You can stay as long as you like, sweetheart.”

 


End file.
